1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus estimating a state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
As environmental concerns and energy resource issues become more important, an electric vehicle (EV) has been highlighted as a vehicle of the future. The EV may not emit exhaust fumes, and may produce less noise, than a gasoline based vehicle. In such an EV, a battery may be formed in a single pack with a plurality of rechargeable and dischargeable secondary cells and even used as a main power source for the EV.
Thus, in such an EV, the battery may operate as a fuel tank would for an engine of a gasoline powered vehicle. Thus, to enhance a safety of a user of the EV, a state of the battery may be checked.
Recently, research is being conducted to increase a convenience of a user while more accurately monitoring a state of a battery.